


I would do anything for love

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Blood and Injury, Depression, F/M, Family, Guilt, Hunters & Hunting, Love, Sex, Torcher, Vampires, heart ache, mention of Bobby Singer, more to be named
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are a hunter. You've been friends with The Winchesters ever since John first dropped them off at your fathers house. Bobby Singer. You grew up with them. You learned to hunt with them. And you secretly fell in love with the oldest. So it only stands to reason, when Sam Vanishes, taken by demons because of the scroll that is the key to Lucifer taking over, you would do what ever it took to get him back. Even selling your soul.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I would do anything for love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twist. A little of every season will be tossed in. but not in order and not exactly like the show. But I hope you like it. Besure to let me know.

It wasn't that I hated him really. IF anything it was completely opposite. Dean Winchester Got under my skin. He was pig headed, stubborn, a bit of a control freak, and a bit of a slob at times. But despite all that I couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes that could melt butter. A Smile that could talk you into doing anything. The way he said my name. Sent a chill down my spine. Even when we were fighting. Which seemed to be alot. 

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Dean Winchester's voice popped me out of the trance. 

"Whole damn town is listening to you." I said pointing out the car window. 

Dean sighed. 

"Look y/n.. You could have died." 

"But I didn't." 

"But you could have!" 

"But... I...Didn't." I said shooting him a look that said screw you. 

"Why do you insist on taking chances all the time? It was a simple thing to ask, wait the hell for me!" 

"Why? Because your a man and I'm just a poor little female who can't do anything?" The sarcasm flowing from my lips. 

"No because we are supposed to be a team. Sam never would have pulled a stunt like that." 

"Yeah well Sam wasn't there was he?" The comment was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Sam had been MIA for almost 6 months now. He had gone on a hunt with Thomas Yang, a long time hunting buddy of ours. And neither of them had been seen since. Dean and I had been looking for them. Always coming up a day late and a dollar short. Demons. We were pretty sure. Lucifer had them, but where that was the 24,000 dollar question. The silence that had taken over the Impala was worse than the argument we were having. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. He sat there with the car running, starring out the dash window, trying to control his breathing. 

"I'm sorry Dean.. We will find him. you know that." 

"Yeah I know." he was angry, refusing to look at me. 

"And you're right, I should have waited for you. But I had to move fast, or I was going to lose them." 

"Maybe we should split up. " he said matter of fact like. Fear over took me, panic in my chest feeling as if it was about to squash my heart into a million pieces. 

"What?" 

"I just think we could cover more ground if we split up." 

"Dean I'm sorry, really. It was a dumb move." My voice cracked a bit, as tears started to form. He looked at me, his face softening. 

"I know, and I'm sorry too. Honestly I have been thinking about this for a while. If you get into trouble I'm only a call away, and Cass always comes when you call." He said with a weak smile. 

"So you're leaving me. Just like everyone else." 

"That's not what I'm doing. y/n, This is about increasing our chances on finding them. Finding Sam." 

"What ever, go. I'm not going to beg you to stay. It wouldn't do any good anyway." I said getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. I stormed into my room and shut the door behind me. Holding my breath, begging him in my mind to knock on my door and tell me he wouldn't leave me. But then I heard the Impala drive away. I slid to the floor and cried. 

1 hr earlier. 

"So do we have a deal?" I ask the demon. we were inside the abandoned farm house, four dead ass hats laid next to me. 

"You killed my brothers and now you want to make a deal with me? Screw you." He hissed. 

"Please like you really give a shit about these ass holes. spare me the fake tears. Look you give me the where abouts of Sam Winchester, and I give you my soul. In due time of course." 

He smiled. 

"You're really willing to sell your soul to me, for information on Sam Winchester?" 

"Yep. But you better hurry, cause Dean's on his way. And when he gets here the offer is off the table." He glanced at the devils snare below him. 

"Fine. But you have to let me out first." 

I took out my knife. 

"You try anything, and you'll be on The Winchesters radar till the end of time. Remember that." I warned. He held his hands up, and I squatted down and broke the seal. He stepped up, pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. 

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. 

"Now where in the hell is Sam?" 

4 days later. 

I sat in the Dodge Ram I had stolen and watched from the side lines as Dean and a beat up, but alive Sam hurried to the Impala. I smiled. They were together again. As it should always be. There was no sign of Thomas. But then again, he wasn't part of the deal was he? I had texted Dean the day before, after I was 100% Sam was where the son of a bitch said he was. I waited till they were out of sight, and then turned the truck in the other direction. 20 minutes later my phone rang

"Yeah?" 

"I got him y/n." Dean said

"Thank God, how is he?" 

"He's good. Looks like hell but alive." 

"Good to hear." 

"Where are you exactly?" 

"Outside of Nashville." I lied "Thomas?" 

"They killed him y/n." Sam's voice said. 

"Shit. Well we got you back. That's what's important." 

"How soon can you get to the bunker? We've got some celebrating to do." Dean said. 

"Um, I don't know.,," My mind hurried to try and come up with a reason not to. 

"y/n, please. I want to see you. To thank you." Sam said. 

"Thank me? I didn't do anything, but pass on the information. Dean he did all the shit work." 

"Don't make me send Castiel to kidnap you." Dean joked. 

"I thought we were taking our own paths." 

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have left you. Just come to the bunker, have a few beers, I'll make my Dean special burger." 

I leaned my head against the back of my seat and shut my eyes for a second. 

'Yea, ok, I'll get there as soon as I can." 

"Great. And Thanks y/n. We owe you." 

"I'll add it to the list." 

Dean/Sam

"I can't believe she would do that." Dean said after he disconnected. 

"I can't either. But." 

"Demons lie Sam. It's what they do best. You know that." 

"And sometimes they don't. Why do you think they left moments before you got there? As if they knew you were coming. Dean they had been holding me for months. Then all of a sudden they high tail it? I heard them talking. She made a deal." 

"Why would this Demon give you up like that? Make A Deal after months?" 

"They weren't getting anywhere, and they were loosing men. You,y/n,Jody and Cass took out alot of their men. It was taking them longer than they thought. But y/n they knew she'd do anything for us" 

Dean starred at him confused for a second and then it hit him. 

"They played her. Son of a bitch!" 

"Exactly, they have a new bargining chip now. The Scroll for y/n's soul." Sam said

"Well they're not getting the scroll. And they're not getting her." 

"What are we going to do, hold her captive?" 

"If we have to." 

"Her time is going to run out Dean. Are we willing to let her rot in hell for a damn piece of parchment?" 

"Shit!" Was all he said as they drove into the night.


End file.
